Autumn Leaves On Piano Keys
by Sweet'N'Fabulous
Summary: Oita Miyasaki, a Tsundere Tomboy has her world turned upside down when she stumbles upon The Ouran Academy Host Club and Tamaki Souh, is it For Better or For Worse? TamakixOC (Follows Plotline) [Episode 1: Complete!] (Chapters currently being reposted) [CHAPTER 1 REMADE!]
1. Chapter 1: A Shattered Vase

A/N: And here it is! Re-mastered ALOPK in all it's glory let's get right to it!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, none of it.

**Autumn Leaves On Piano Keys**

Chapter One: _A Shattered Vase_

This school reeks of perfume.

Must be mating season for rich people or something...

It was the end of Oita Miyasaki's first week experience of Ouran Academy, and she already dreaded the rest of the year. Every where she went she'd received glares and unflattering comments from every student in the school, she was certain she'd obtained a record.

Long ago she had promised her parents that she'd become an honor student and become the best pianist known for miles around, so far she'd achieved the former. Unfortunately her parents had passed when she was ten leaving her and her baby sister Haruka as orphans.

Of course they needed someone to take care of them, so they were sent to their aunt Akemi and Uncle Daisuke. Their aunt and uncle were fabulously wealthy but had not cared to spend a dime on them more than was necessary for survival and basic needs, which Oita was fine with, but there was never a love between their parent's siblings or themselves, but Oita always tries to let Haruka know how much she loves her.

Their aunt, true to her name, was a woman of great beauty, fair skin, long brown silk-like hair, an hourglass figure and shining blue eyes. She was a woman of outer prestige and elegance, she had fought hard to maintain both her and her husbands' reputation and would gladly push both Haruka and Oita aside to see it maintained. She would always she to it the girls were locked in their bedroom in the upper part of the mansion when a formal party or dinner was being held.

Their uncle was an aristocrat through and through, spoilt, brazen and pig-headed. A fat man, swimming in his riches, uncaring of other opinions and would gladly turn to violence if his commands were not met, and Oita often held her sharp tongue to ensure it never needed to happen around dear Haruka.

Haruka was a sweet girl of six years, cheerful and adorable. Her hazel eyes never ceased to sparkle with an innocent excitement her chocolate locks in pigtails tied with red bows, a red black poka-dotted dress coming just below her knees with black mary-jane shoes. Oita was tremendously relieved her sister never felt the need to be sad, and she duly hoped it would stay that way.

Oita herself was sixteen, she was 5'1, with a fierce and stubborn personality to compensate her short stature, she was renowned in her other schools as a 'Tsundere' whatever the hell that meant. She could become irate very easily and just as simply flustered to hide a child-like innocence and bubbly expressive-ness. In contrast to her sister she had short curly blonde hair, and her emerald eyes emitting a subtle gleam. Usually Oita would wear what was comfortable much to her Aunt's frustration, and she never wore dresses, always trousers or tracksuit bottoms with plain t-shirts, but with her attendance at such a prestigious academy, Oita had compromised with her Aunt to wear something semi-formal, on which she had settled on a crisp white button up shirt, a green sweater vest, black suit pants and black loafers.

Even then her almost formal look, never quelled the fiery looks she had been given from the well cut children of wealthy families.

Not like she wasn't use to it, of course.

Indeed since youth was had been outcasted by her peers in every school she had ever attended, always different for one reason or another, if not for her appearance than her sharp tongue, boisterous behavior or how bluntly she would express her opinion.

She was just being honest!

Her current mission was to search for a quiet place to study, it seemed rich children thought a library a place of gossip and not to actually _read _anything.

Typical.

As she crossed a hallway, she came upon a lone figure gazing out of a window, she took a moment to study said person.

They wore a button up shirt and a dark violet sweater and black trousers, it was Haruhi Fujioka.

She and Haruhi were the only honor students of the entire school to come from ordinary families, Oita _had _come from a wealthy family, her guardians were, but she had refused to let them pay for her uniform or school funds, not that they would ever offer to.

They had become good friends talking and eating together at lunch, finding comfort in knowing they were similar in their predicaments and somewhat their personalities, though Haruhi was more calm than Oita, and Oita had no problem cussing another person out for offending herself or her friends and family, Haruhi was a good anchor to quell her fiery wit.

Giving a faint smile Oita walks up to Haruhi and addresses her;

"Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi turns to her and smiles.

"Hey, Oita! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a quiet place to study, preferably _away _from the rich people, got any ideas?"

Haruhi laughed, they often called their fellow students rich people, she sometimes felt like they were two girls no one played with because of their snarkiness so they had banded together and watched the other children, to often insult them, it was certainly nice to have someone like you where no one else thought positively of you.

"I was just looking for one too, do you want to look together?"

Oita gave her infamous half smile, which Haruhi always thought was an inch from a smirk.

"Sounds good."

After a few minutes of wandering Haruhi and Oita came upon an abandoned music room.

"An abandoned music room.." Haruhi murmured

Oita responded with a shrug.

"Good place to study as any..."

Haruhi laid her hand on the handle of the door opening it, only for a smog of perfume and an assault of rose petals to be their greeting.

Quite a surprise as you can imagine, as far as Oita was aware, rooms did not tend to shower rose petals and carry clouds of perfume.

Thoroughly displeased Oita gave a coughing fit as the perfume hit her like a wave, Haruhi simply stared on in astonishment.

"Welcome~!" Six voices chorused.

"W-what?" Oita stuttered opening her eyes, recovering from her fit

"A host club...?" Haruhi questioned

"A what?!" Oita yelled

~ Only those from well social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy, The Ouran Host Club is where the schools' handsomest boys-with way to much time one their hands- entertain young ladies-who also have way to much time on their hands- Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful ~

"T-this is a host club? Why the hell would a high school need a host club?!" I stammered

"Oh wow, they're boys!" Two twins chorused in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young boys are in your class aren't they?" Tall glasses questioned.

"Who the hell are you calling young?! We're the same age!" I huffed, outraged.

Usually Haruhi would try to calm me down but she was busy in her futile quest to try and open the door, which mysteriously had locked as soon as we entered.

"Yeah, but they're shy, they don't act very socially so we don't know much about them." The twins shrugged, once again speaking in unison.

Tall glasses humphed, smirking, before turning to us.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Mister Honor Students."

Both Haruhi and I froze, scandalized that he knew who we were.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Oita Miyasaki!" Pretty boy exclaimed in awe. "You're the exceptional honor students we heard about!"

"How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked, her voice trembling

Tall glasses butted in, his usual confidence evident.

"Why you're infamous, it's not everyday that commoner's gain entrance into our academy."

I opened my mouth to retort Haruhi grabbing my arm, signalling me not to cause anything, so I simply clenched my teeth.

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Miyasaki." He continued.

"Uh, well thank you...I guess." Haruhi spoke hesitantly tightening her grip on my arm.

"Your welcome!" Pretty boy boomed putting his arms around our shoulders. "Your heroes to other poor people, Fujioka, Miyasaki! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite primary academy! it must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others!"

Haruhi and I did our best to evade his embrace.

"-Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now, Long live the poor! We welcome you poor men to our world-" He held his arms out to us. "-Of beauty!"

"I'm outta here!" I yelled, having enough of this constant bombardment of how poor we were and how impossible it was for us to be here, it wasn't impossible! Rich or poor everyone is the same! I didn't want to talk with more people who looked down on lower class people!

All of a sudden I feel a small mass jump on my back and spin me around holding on to me.

"Heey! Come back here Ota-chan! You guys must be like superheros or something, that's so cool!" Squealed the small pretty boy.

Feeling increasingly irate I respond scowling

"We're not heroes we're honor students-" I almost cut myself off yelling. "-AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING OTA-CHAN!?"

"Who knew the two famous scholars would be so openly gay?" Taller pretty boy mumbled to himself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Openly what?" I turn to him confused, small pretty boy climbing atop, tall brooding, tall glasses and the twins in the same places they were in previously.

"So tell me what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the Strong Silent Type?"-He pointed to Tall brooding.-"The Boy Lolita?"- Than to small pretty boy.- "How about The Mischievous Type?"-Than to the twins.-"Or the Cool Type?"-finally to tall glasses.

I stepped back appalled.

"W-what the hell?! Like i'd be interested in any of you!"

"We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi yelled flustered.

We were both unaware that I was backing up to an expensive renaissance vase.

Than pretty boy put his finger under my chin and tipped my head up to meet his gaze.

"Or maybe..." He began. "You're into a guy like me? What do you say?" He grinned almost ticking my chin.

My cheeks flushed and my stomach dropped, weither it was good or bad I didn't know, my pride implored for the latter.

I jumped back knocking into the vase's stand, I turned and gasped, jumping over the stand to grab the vase, but it fell from my reach, shattering.

_Shit._

I stayed leaning over the stand in shock, the twins looked over my shoulder at it aw'ing in disappointment, yet not at all perturbed at what can only very assumed, the _very_ expensive vase's destruction.

"We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming school auction!" One sighed

"Now you've done it commoner, the bidding for the vase was suppose to start at eight million yen!"

"EIGHT MILLION YEN!" I yelled

"How many thousands is that?! How many thousands are in a million?!" I wailed hopelessly

I turned to them and stuttered;

"Uh, I'm going to have to pay you back..."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The twins spoke, exchanging glances and shrugged their shoulders.

"I could help!" Haruhi interjected

The twins turned to Haruhi.

"It's not like you have enough either, what's with your grubby outfits anyway?"

We both froze.

"Well what should we do Tamaki?" Tall glasses addressed Pretty Boy, Tamaki., as he picked up a piece of the shattered vase.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, Miyasaki!" Tamaki began sitting on a red velvet chair crossing his legs and pointing a finger at us. "When in Rome, Do as the Romans do!"

"Since neither of you have money you can pay with your bodies, that means starting today-" He paused looking at us intensely.

"You're the Host Clubs' dogs!"

_Mom, Dad. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

A/N: FINALLY! I hope this is okay for everyone! Hope it's not to copy and paste as before! Some things with remain the same but there are few things i'm planning on making different in order for it to make more sense. Stay tuned! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2:First Official Dog Day

A/N: Okay Chapter 2! Heeeere weeeee gooooo~!

**Autumn Leaves On Piano Keys**

Chapter Two:

_First Official Dog Day_

When Oita was admitted to Ouran Academy, this was the last thing she was expecting.

It was Oita and Haruhi's first offical day as the Ouran Academy High School Host Club's 'Errand Boys' but she was sure it was a sugar coat of their newly acclaimed titles 'Dogs'.

Haruhi had insisted that she help Oita repay her debt to the host club no matter how long it took, she took further acclaim to her statement by adding that she had been the one to suggest entering the supposed abandoned music room setting of the chain of events leading to the incident and that as her friend she thought it only right that she help her, besides, two people get the job done faster.

_Huh, friend _Oita thought _Never had one of those before_

Indeed she hadn't, even before the incident with her parents Oita wasn't very skillful at making friends, her bluntness and peculiar tastes only made it all the more difficult. And after the accident her Aunt and Uncle made her focus soulfully on her studies, they we're the 'time to chat, time to work.' kind of people.

Never before other than her parents or her sister, had someone been so kind and open to her, she had always scared others away by being just who she was but she always thought 'if they're scared of me who need's em?' But Haruhi was the first to change that, she had changed her in a way, taught her to bite her tongue more often and to be more accepting of others, Haruhi was the type of person who changed everyone around her, even now she could tell the Host Club Boy's would cherish Haruhi more than anyone.

She wasn't jealous or anything...okay maybe a little, but she would be eternally grateful she had Haruhi as a friend.

Oita had finally returned from buying groceries for the Host Club, just typical things like ingredients for food, cakes (most likely Honey-senpai) and coffee.

As she walked into Music Room 3 she couldn't help but overhear Tamaki's conversation with his clients.

"Um,Tamaki? What's your favorite song?"

"What song? The one that reminds me of you of course..."

"I baked you a cake, would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you'll feed it to me, Darling."

Oh goodness grief, wasn't it always the way? Such honeyed words made her want to vomit, how could Tamaki deal with so many love-stuck girls and flirt with every one?! Well it may be just her who thinks this, she wasn't particularly skilled when it came to people, just her sister.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a girl with red hair that had been silent though out the exchange between Tamaki and his guests spoke up.

"May I have a word with you Tamaki?" A lady asked

"Hm?" Tamaki hummed in question

"I recently heard that the Host Club is keeping two little kittens without a pedigree." She smirked at Tamaki.

Oita grinded her teeth at the slight against her and Haruhi, it angered her when others mocked her and especially Haruhi for being lower class and it took all she had not to go over there and smack her over the head.

"Heh, well I wouldn't call them that." Tamaki replied dodging the insult.

It was then Tamaki say Oita standing nearby.

"Speak of the devil! Thanks for getting the shopping little piglet! Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Oita's brow twitched in irritaion

It had certainly become known to Oita that Tamaki had a varied range of pet names, most of which she wasn't fond of.

~8~

"Wait a minute what's this?" Tamaki questioned while Oita placed a jar of instant coffee on the table

"What it looks like, coffee." Oita responded as if she were stating the obvious, which it was.

"I've never seen this brand before, is it the type that's already ground?"

By this time Haruhi moved to stand beside Oita, curious on the converstation

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said instead of Oita

The ladies on the other couch tilted their heads

"It's instant?" They inquired

_Rich People._

"Woah! I've heard of this it's commoner's coffee! All you have to do is add water!" Tamaki exclaimed as if he just saw a live unicorn

behind the other couch more guests had gathered wondering what the commotion was about as the ladies sitting down whispered to each other.

"I never knew there was such a thing." One whispered

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans!" the other whispered back, behind them the customers nodded in unison

behind the couch the Hitachiin twins, Kyoya, and a few other women gathered aswell gazing at the mysterious object

"Commoner's are pretty smart." Kyoya observed

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru asked

"That's a lot less than what we normally pay!" Kaoru finished

Oita huffed in exasperation "I'll go back and get something else! Excuse me for not getting you expensive coffee!"

Tamaki held up a hand and spoke;

"No,I'll keep it..."

The others gasped and Tamaki stood proudly

"I'm going to give it a try!"

The others gasped louder shock written all over their faces

"I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" Tamaki practically yelled the others 'oohing' and clapping as if he offered to jump into a volcano (takes guts)

Oita sighed in exasperation, why did she have to end up in a _host club _run by _idiots _surrounded 24/7 by_ fangirls _ who worshiped said idiots as if they were gods?! She would rather spent all day listening to her Aunt lecture her about fashion! And if that wasn't bad enough she had to keep coming to the host club run by idiots surrounded by fangirls for god knows how much longer to pay of a stupid debt!

Oita 'mm'd' in an annoyed tone the others walking away apart the redheaded lady

"Alright, Oita. Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed

_Damn I hate rich people, _Oita thought

Haruhi sighed and placed a hand on Oita's shoulder

"Don't let it bother you too much, Oita-san, though I am really close to insanity myself." Haruhi said before walking to the others

After Haruhi left the redheaded lady chuckled placing her teacup on her plate.

"Oh, Tamaki, now your taking the joke too far. Your palatte won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

Oita made a sound of confusion looking to the girl, but she just giggled looing up and smiling at her.

"Oh, i'm sorry, I was just talking to myself."

Oita frowned her brows furrowed, moving to speak but being interrupted by Tamaki calling her name.

she sighed to her self.

"Yeah, i'm comin'!"

~8~

[Demonstation of commoner's coffee, by a commoner.]

Oita placed a tea spoon of coffee into each cup filling them with hot water then holding the tray out to everyone.

"Here." she stated her voice filled with irritation

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki responed excited though the ladies let out sounds of protest one of which stating she was worried her father would yell at her

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki whispered seductively swooping the girl into a dip

"Then I would drink it..." She said blushing and dazed the other girls had hearts in their eyes and swooned.

Oita sighed "This is ridiculous." Haruhi with a defeated look on her face agreed.

Oita couldn't get what the red headed girl said out of her mind, she was even more confused on why she was bothered about it, she had been insulted many times in many different ways and she never dwindled on it. She thought it was more on how she stated that Tamaki wouldn't be able to 'stomach that crap.' etc. But she vaguely wondered if it was really because that she said Tamaki was trying it for _her._ than she shook her head.

She refused to consider it.

Of course Tamaki wouldn't do that for someone like her.

~8~

Later on Hikaru laughed as he told their customers about an embarrasing story of Kaoru bolting out of bed by a nightmare.

"Hikaru!-" Kaoru exclaimed looking down tears spilling from his eyes "Don't tell them that story! I asked you to tell no one that story, why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he grabbed Kaoru's chin bringing their faces barely an inch apart

"Koaru, im sorry, it's just you looked so adorable when it happened I just had to tell them, i'm sorry."

"I forgive you..." Kaoru whispered

Oita had learned this was a common occurrence for the host club, the idiot twins had used their sibling ship to their advantage a supposed 'Forbidden Love' of sorts. It made her want to vomit, especially thinking of her and Haruka doing such things. Poor, poor idiots.

Their customers squealed and held hand blushing

"Ahhh! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" they spoke in unison as Oita and Haruhi passed them carrying trays.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it..." Haruhi murmured, Oita shaking her head at them.

Then Mori walked in, carrying a yawning Honey on his back.

"Sorry~!" Honey began "We're running late..."

"Hello Honey, Hi Mori!" One girl chorused

"We've been waiting for you guys! Hi!"

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey yawned as Mori placed him down of the couch

"And i'm still not completely awake." Honey finished

"Soooo cute!" The girls squealed

Honey and Mori were requested often for Honey's 'Boy Lolita' like persona, and his affinity for cake, she supposed. Other times for Mori himself, but since Mori and Honey were always together, for fangirls she guessed it was two birds with one stone.

"Is that boy _really _a third year student?" Oita questioned

"Honey-sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya responded appearing beside Oita and Haruhi

"And then Mori-sempai allure, is his Strong and Silent desposition." Kyoya continued

"Uhhh..." As Oita moved to speak Honey suddenly appeared

"OTA-CHAN!" He exclaimed (I do't kow how to fix these scenes! Ahhh!)

He jumped onto Oita and spinned around before plopping onto the ground

"Hey Ota-chan! Do ya want to go have some cake with me?" Honey exclaimed excited

Oita head spinned as she replied in a gaze

"Thanks, but I...don't really like cake..."

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Honey inquired holding the bunny out to her

"I'm...not into...bunnies..." She slowly came out of her daze

Are you saying you do like Usa-chan?" Honey asked pouting

Oita blushed and gently took the bunny from Honey and squeezed it tight, her own affinity for cute things shining through

Indeed Oita adored stuffed toys with a passion, which was only fueled when she played with Haruka to entertain her.

She never showed that side of her to anyone, perhaps only Haruka, but it was a vulnerability she knew she would only be insulted for , so she did not like indulging it.

But the bunny was _really _adorable!

"I guess he's kinda cute, huh?"

Honey gasped to himself, as if a light bulb went of in his head before he smiled

"Take good care of him okay?!" Honey exclaimed happiness in his voice before he bounded back onto the couch completely awake.

Kyoya began to speak again

"You'll notice the club utilized each of the host's characterisitcs to cater to the desires of our guests, just so you know Tamaki is number one around here, he is the king, his request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Oita asked to no one in particular

"-And in order for you to both pay off you 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Host Club's dogs until you gratuate-i'm sorry I mean errand boys- you can try and run away if you wish, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers."

Oita and Haruhi froze stunned

"By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya inquired

"Your going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki continued blowing in Oita's ear.

Oita gasped jumping forward and panting before turning to Tamaki

"What the hell Tamaki!" She exclaimed

"You both need a makeover or no girls going to look twice at you..." Tamaki stated

"Yeah? Well, i'm not _trying _to get girls to look at me.." Oita said as if irritated at the thought

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki held a random flower out of nowhere and sparkled

"It's the most important thing! You have to learn to be gentlemen and please the ladies, like me!" He held out the flower to her

"I just don't think it's all that important-" Haruhi interrupted, and Tamaki looked at her puzzled "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean what really matters is on the inside right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this..."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Said the king and the girls looked at him irritated "It's not often god created a perfect person like moi (me)! Beautiful both inside and out!"

"Say what?" Oita said annoyed

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am but you must console yourself otherwise how would you how would you go on living and think about this Oita! How do you think they put works of art in meusems? Because beauty should be shared with the world and those born beautiful should-"

As Tamaki continued to move about and ramble Oita began to think

_There's a word to describe people like him..._

"-I did it for thos who are starved for beauty!-"

_Hm, what is it?_

"-For those who work day and night persuing beauty!-"

"-And although you-"

_Oh man, I wish I could remember that word..._

Then the Hitachiin twins walked past behind Oita and spotted Takeshi rambling and Oita and Haruhi with their eyes closed.

"-And here's a tip! When setting down a glass extend your pinky finger as a cushion! And that way when you set it down you won't be making alot of noise!-"

_hmm...maybe, a pain in the neck..? No, there's something that fits him perfectly..._

"-But above all else you both must remember-" Tamaki came up next to Oita his hand on his cheek with pink flowers around him "How affective a glance to the side can be." Tamaki said softly...while glancing at her from the side Oita to caught up in finding a word for him

Then Haruhi suddenly lay her fist on her palm in realization.

"Oh, I got it!"

"Oh? Did I strike a cu-?"

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi exclaimed pointing a finger up causing Tamaki to freeze turning white and go to his corner of woe Oita laughing beside her

"Uhh...I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai."

The Twins came up behind Haruhi laughing and placing their hands on her head

"You're a hero alright!"

_But he is a pain in the neck... _Oita thought holding her stomach from laughing

"Uh, im sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me..."

Haruhi said rubbing the back of her neck

Tamaki quickly standing up responded perking up

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend!"

"Well he got over that quick..." Oita stated

A/N: Yay edited! I hope it's okay? To make up i'm planning on Mini-sodes for the tamaki and Oita pairing PLEASE R&R! I need pairing ideas and thoughts on the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Rookies and Princesses

A/N: Third Edit!

**Autumn Leaves On Piano Keys**

Chapter 3:

_Of Rookie Hosts, Jealous Princesses, Obnoxious Princes and Bags Thrown In A Pond_

"Uh, boss?" questioned Kaoru on one side of Haruhi, Oita beside her

"Call me king!" Tamaki exclaimed happily wiggiling the fingers of his outstreached hand

"You can teach him all you want on the basics of hosting-" Kaoru began

"But he won't get anywhere with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." Finished Hikaru walking a bit closer to Haruhi and moved to take her glasses off.

"Well he's not exactly host material-" Hikaru continued took off her glasses "But maybe if we put his hair out of his face it would help..." The twins froze seeing her eyes properly for the first time

"Hey! What's the big idea getting into her personal space like that?!" Oita yelled in outrage for her friend

As they all continued to stare at Haruhi and ignoring her continued babbling Tamaki stormed up behind the twin pushing them away from her gasping under his breath as he looked at her he moved to speak snapping his fingers

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Got it!" they exclaimed in unison grabbing Haruhi's arms proceeding to drag them away to the next room ignoring her protests

"Kyoya! My hair stylist!" Saying nothing Kyoya tapped a few numbers on his phone

"Mori sempai! Go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses!" without a word Mori rushed out of the room, presumably to the eye doctor

"What about me Tama-chan?!" Honey asked excited to be ordered around

"Honey sempai!" Tamaki began pointing at honey

"Yes sir!" Honey exclaimed in anticipation

"You!...go have some cake..." finished Tamaki not sure what to get honey to do

"It's just us Usa-chan...everyone else said their to busy..." Honey murmured in the corner with his bunny

~8~

"Here change into this!" The twins commanded in a changing room holding out two uniforms to Haruhi and Oita.

"What?! Why?! I thought you were only giving Haruhi a makeover?!" Oita said confused

"Don't ask questions!" The twins said once more jumping on Oita and Haruhi to get changed

There was a mess of fumbling and crashing behind the curtain the twins chanting "Change!" Haruhi yelling protests before Oita getting to her limit yelled

"ALRIGHT WE'LL GET CHANGED BUT YOU BOTH HAVE TO GET OUT!" afterwards kicking them out of the changing room

The devil twins hopped on one foot for balance before pausing and turning toward one another...as if a light just when up in their heads

~8~

Afterward honey was sleeping from all the cake and the other hosts were awaiting the girls to finish changing

"Um...sempai?" Haruhi began

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki questioned Honey waking up from their discussion

Then Haruhi drew the curtain back, revealing Oita and Haruhi in full uniform, their hair done and their eyes gleaming

"Are you sure it's really okay for us to keep these uniforms?"

Tamaki put his hands to his face slightly flushed sparkling and tears falling from his eyes

"Ahh! Cuuute! Your both as pretty as a girls! Adorable!"

Honey smiled "Ota-chan, Haru-chan you look so cute!"

"If we had known that's how you really look-" Hikaru began

"We would have helped you out sooner!" Kaoru finished

"Who knows? Maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya pitched in

"You know? That was just what I was thinking!" Tamaki smiled, somewhat smug

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today you are offical members of the Host Club!" Tamaki said pointing at her

"I will personally train you to be a first rate hosts! If you get 100 customers we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt!"

"A host?!" Oita and Haruhi uttered shocked

~8~

Oita and Haruhi sat at a table with ladies around them, Tamaki decided to make them a pair, though Haruhi would do most of the talking, the ladies had asked them questions in turn, though they liked Haruhi more than Oita

"So tell me Haruhi?" One of Haruhi's new customers began

"Do you have any hobbies what do you like to do?"

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" another questioned

"Yes it's so pretty!" The one in the middle exclaimed

"So why did you join the host club Haruhi?" they said in unison and giggled pleasantly

"Uhh..." Haruhi began

_Come on Haruhi, you can do it! All you have to do is get us 100 customers and they'll forget the debt!_

Slowly opening her mouth Haruhi began to speak

~8~

Tamaki leaned against the edge of the couch looking over at the conversation between Haruhi and her guests

"I see..." The one on her left began

"Your mother passed away ten years ago, who does the chores around the house?" the lady inquired

Haruhi looked up and smiled softly "Oh, I do them myself, my mother taught me she was an amazing cook-" looked to the side smiling with nostaglia "And when I was young she taught me all kinds of great recipes, it was fun to create each dish! Especially when they turned out well..." Tamaki looked on amazed "And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it...I've had a hard childhood but, dad and I managed to make it though okay!" She looked up and smiled brightly eminating a sparkle of her own

the girls blushed hearts over their heads

"So uh,-"

"Is it okay if tomorrow..?"

"We request to sit with you again?"

Haruhi smiled, delighted "Yeah, of course! I'd really appreciate that ladies!"

"Why is he so popular...?" Tamaki murmured

"He's a natural." Kyoya responded

"No training needed." The twins spoke in unison

"Have you forgotton about me?" the redhead asked Tamaki

Tamaki looked up and responded sparkling "Oh no, sorry princess, i'm just a little concerned about our newest host."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki," she smirked "You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

Tamaki smiled "Of course I have to, i'm training him to be a gentleman like me."

Tamaki snapped his fingers alerting Haruhi and Oita and Haruhi's guests attention

"Oita, Haruhi come here for a minute."

Oita and Haruhi got up and walked over to Tamaki's side "What's up?" Oita questioned

"I'd like you to meet someone," Tamaki smiled gesturing to the redheaded lady beside him "This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

_It's that girl from earlier... _

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Oita smiled and sparkled

Tamaki bolted up his face red grabbing Oita and spinning her around her face to his chest

"That was sooo cute! That air of bashfullness was so good! Soo good! Amazingly gooo-ood!"

"Mmmmmmph!"

"Uhh Tamaki..?" Princess Ayanokoji raised a hand and sweat dropped as Tamaki continued to spin her

"Your soo cute!-"

Spotting Mori in her swirl of doom Oita desperately cried out

"MORI-SEMPAI! HELP MEEE!"

Acting quickly Mori swiftly lifted Oita from Tamaki's embrace/spin his eyes widening...as if a light went off in his head.

"Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked hesitantly as Mori stayed in a position holding Oita up

"You really didn't have to go that far...come on little one let daddy give you a big hug!"

"I already have a father I don't need another one..." Oita murmured no one noticing Ayanokoji's eyes hardening.

~8~

*SPLASH!*

"Hey...what happened to my bag?" Oita said looking aroud and out the window hearing a splash

"Oh my-Are you kidding me?!" She looked on astonished as she spotted her bag in the pond her hands against the wind

"But how did that happen? I didn't think there _were _bullies at this school...guess there everywhere..."

~8~

Oita ran swiftly through the hallways to where the pond was stopping when she ran passed Ayanokoji and stopping a little past her as she smirked and spoke;

"Oh, it's you again...I bet you _love _having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you, it useless though...your always going to be a second class citizen..." She smiled briskly walking away

Oita stayed where she was for a few second before continuing her run to the pond

~8~

_I have a feeling that girl was the one who threw my bag in the pond...I can't be bothered with her right now though, I gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week!_

Oita searched with her hands through the pind scrounging for her wallet taking off her shoes and socks rolling up her pants and sleeves.

"Hey, commoner.." Someone, Tamaki called out from behind her

"You got some nerve skipping out on the club like that..." He continued as Oita turned to look at him and he looked down seeing her wet bags and books

"Why is your bag all wet..?"

"Uh, it's no big deal! I got it!"

_I need to find my wallet! _

As she continued to search she hadn't noticed Tamaki had joined her until she heard the splashing of his feet in the pond, she paused surprised

"H-hey! You don't have to do that! You'll get wet!"

Tamaki responded "A little water never hurt anyone! Besides, people are always telling me that i'm dripping with good lucks."

Oita continued to stare at him before he exclaimed

"Oh hang on a second!" He lifted up her wallet and winked at her "This what your looking for?"

He walked toward her while she stared at him, entrapped in her thoughts

"What's the matter you're staring off into space...?" Tamaki asked

He wagglied the wallet in front of her face and grinned

"You're not falling for me are you?" He said humor in his voice

Oita miffed snatching the wallet out of his hands

"No way!" She exclaimed

He paused standing up from his knee bend position

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" His brows furrowed slightly a small ounce of annoyance lacing his sentence

Oita paused for a moment concocting a little white lie to not spread unwanted attention

"Well, uh...I guess I accidentally knocked it out the window at some point..."

~8~

"Oh, really?" Princess Ayanakoji said with fake sympathy

"It must have been _terrible, _I can't imagine what i'd do if my bag was thrown into the pond."

_Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me? _Oita thought _Even more so she asked for me to be without Haruhi?_

She smiled and lay her head on her hands "And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, astonishing, you _do _realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right?"

"The _only _reason he's paying attention to you because he's trying to teach you to be a gentleman."

Oita gave a silent gasp of realization

"Don't start thinking he _cares _about you just because doting on you."

"_Now _I understand..." Oita began

"You're jealous of me..."

Princess Ayanakoji stared at her blankly for a few second before roughly bring the table down, knocking everything over and Oita falls on top of her

"YAAAAAAAH!" Ayanakoji screamed

"NO OITA LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME HE JUST ATTACKED ME!"

Oita gave a small gasp finally realizing what happened

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON!"

*SPLASH!*

~8~

When Oita looked up she saw the Hitachiin twins had dumped jugs of water on her and Princess Ayanakoji and she sat up slightly away from her Haruhi coming to her side and placing her hand on her shoulder asking if she was alright, to which Oita absently nodded.

"Uh, why did you do that?" The princess asked glaring at the twins

Tamaki walked up to her lifting her up by the hand and brushing a stray hair from her face

"Do something Tamaki, Oita just assaulted me..." She whispered weakly

"I'm disappointed in you..." Tamaki began

"_you, _threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" the princess panicked a bit and replied sharply as Oita stared from her place on the ground in amazement

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?!"

Tamaki sighed "You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear, If there's one thing I know.."

Tamaki glared at her

"Oita is not that kind of a man."

Princess Ayanakoji began to cry

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" and she ran off

Turning back to Oita on the floor he 'Hmmm'd'

"Now how am I going to punish you? Because it _is _your fault, after all."

He pointed at her

"Your quota is now 1,000!"

"Guuh!" Oita froze her mouth twitching

"One...tho...sand?!"

"Come on," Tamaki began holding his hand out to her which she grabbed and stood up

"I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." he winked at her

"Huh?" She replied

Kyoya came to her with a pink bag

"This is the only spare uniform we have, sorry, but it's better than a wet one right?" (hehe the smiles they wore

"Thanks you guys i'll go change..." Oita said peering into the bag

~8~

"Oita..here you go." Tamaki called walking up to her changing room and opening the curtain

"I brought you some towels.." Tamaki paused

Oita's eyes widen slightly as she spotted Tamaki from the mirror turning on her side to look at his silently her chest and it's size clearly visable through her top

Tamaki's hand dropped the curtain...as if a light went off in his head

"Oita...you're a girl?"

Haruhi at this point was standing with them and spoke

"Biologically speaking we're both girls..."

Tamaki tensed further his mind spinning

Than Oita had opened the curtain dressed in a full girl uniform doing her ribbon flowers and sparkles around her

"AHHHHHYAAADIYAYAYAAAA!" Tamaki yelled hands messing up his hair

"Listen sempai, who cares if i'm a boy or a girl? The only difference is your body, I never bothered to correct anyone who assumed I was male because it would mean they saw me for what I acted like, like a boy..." Oita stated

"Well isn't this an interesting development..." Kyoya observed

"Oh yeah!" The twins exclaimed with cheeky grins

Oita furrowed her brows and blushed stubbornly as she admitted "And...you were really cool earlier..."

Tamaki snapping out of his shock turning cherry red his hand over his mouth backing up slightly

Kyoya looked to Haruhi and spoke "Now I could be wrong, but I think we could be witnessing the beginnings of love here..." Kyoya smirked and Haruhi nodded verdently

Oita turned and spoke "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad!" Tamaki froze with a cry

"I wonder how we could pull it off?" Oita questioned Haruhi

"I've got it!" after a second of thought Haruhi beat her fist on her palm

"We can just call everyone dude and bro from now on!" She giggled and started to laugh, Oita joining her

A/N; Done! I'm making a first mini-sode after this, it is a bit hard to change things around and I hope it's okay!


End file.
